Love Letters and Revelations
by Robotics Fangirl
Summary: Plagg tried to be nice about it; he really did. But how can you expect him to control himself when Adrien calls Marinette "just a friend" when he's literally HOLDING proof in his hand that she likes him. (AKA an AU of the end of Stormy Weather 2)


**A/N: If you're a reader from one of my other stories and are currently wondering where the heck I've been, life has been awful, so I haven't really had the initiative to do anything. **

**On a lighter note, have the fic that I wish I didn't have to write! (in other words, what should've happened in yesterday's episode)**

**WARNING: HUGE SPOILERS FOR STORMY WEATHER 2! READ AT OWN RISK!**

* * *

Plagg could not believe this kid.

First, he falls for the most popular crush among Parisan teens who he doesn't even know.

Second, when he finally gets the guts to confess his feelings for her and she rejects them, he doesn't even get sad like a normal hormonal teenager. He just smiles and say he appreciates her friendship.

And then he refuses to move on?!

Plagg thought Adrien had reached the height of his stupidity.

Oh god was he wrong.

_He was so wrong._

* * *

"Why don't you look for another girl to love?" Inquired Plagg as he flew over to grab the dozens of love notes that fangirls had sent Adrien months ago.

When he came back he dropped the pile of valentines onto Adrien's bed. "Maybe one that's actually… available?"

Adrien walked over to the bed and picked a card off the top of the pile; a red heart-shaped one.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Plagg." Replied Adrien as he read over the valentine. "You can't change your feelings just like that."

Plagg would've had a snarky reply if there wasn't a knock at the door. He quickly flew to hide before the visitor could spot him.

"Your friend from school Marinette just brought you these lessons you missed today." Droned the familiar voice of Natalie. The woman dropped a blue book into Adrien's hands. "She copied them out for you by hand. She wanted me to tell you she did it for you as a friend. To help you."

"Thank-you, Natalie." Replied Adrien politely.

As soon as she left Plagg darted out from his hiding spot to see Adrien place the notebook beside the valentine. Damn, why did he promise not to tell his kid the identity of Ladybug? Everything would be _so_ much simpler!

Adrien picked up the notebook and read the sticky note left on top.

_See you at school. Love your friend, Marinette 3_

Plagg's eyes lit up. This was perfect. She signed her name with a heart! Now he only had to convince Adrien that she was right for him without revealing she was also a certain superhero…

"I never noticed Marinette's writing." Adrien's voice snapped Plagg out of his thoughts.

Suddenly Adrien gasped and grabbed the heart shaped card. "Remember when I got this on Valentine's day?" Adrien asked, gesturing to the card.

Plagg made a face. "How could I forget? It sounded as lovesick as you."

Adrien held the card and the notebook side by side.

Suddenly, Plagg's eyes went wide; the handwriting was identical on each item.

The gears in Plagg's head started turning. _If Marinette wrote the love letter, then that meant she had a crush on Adrien, which meant Ladybug had a crush on Adrien, which means his kid 's crush liked him back!_

Plagg couldn't believe it! Even if Adrien didn't know Marinette was Ladybug, he couldn't ignore the clumsy but sweet classmate that he saw in school every day! This was perfect!

Unfortunately, he put too much faith in kid.

"Of course, it couldn't have been Ladybug; it had to be from someone at school. But _Marinette_?"

Plagg watched as Adrien connected the dots. _YES, YES! HE'S FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!_

Suddenly, Adrien frowned. "No, Marinette couldn't possibly be in love with me. She's just a friend who loves fashion. Besides, there's Luka."

_Yes.. yes… WAIT. WHAT?!_

Adrien smiled sadly as put the items down on his desk. "It's just someone with similar writing, that's all."

Plagg could only stare wide-eyed at his chosen, mouth agape.

Adrien turned to Plagg. "So, what do you want to—are you okay?" Asked Adrien, seeing Plagg's facial expression.

Plagg found he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Am I _okay_?" He practically seethed, making Adrien take a step back. "Am I _okay_?"

"Uhhhhh… what's wrong, Plagg?" Adrien timidly said, never seeing Plagg this annoyed.

"What's _wrong_?" Plagg repeated Adrien's words once again. "WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT I GOT STUCK WITH THE MOST CLUELESS MIRACULOUS HOLDER I'VE EVER HAD, AND THAT'S INCLUDING THE GUY WHO LET THAT STUPID WOODEN HORSE INTO TROY!" Screamed Plagg.

The kid backed away slowly. "What the hell did I even do?!" Yelled Adrien back.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! THIS GIRL HAS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU FOR OVER A YEAR. AT FIRST, I WAS LIKE "_OKAY, HE'S PINING FOR LADYBUG, SO I WON'T SAY ANYTHING."_ BUT THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO THINK SHE ACTUALLY LIKES THAT BLUE HAIRED MUSICIAN?! IF YOU CALL HER JUST A FRIEND ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO CATACLYSM YOUR ASS SO HARD—"

When Plagg realized how white Adrien's face had turned he took a deep breath and stopped yelling. He was scaring the poor kid.

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but it's true. I can't stand by your stupidity any longer."

Now Adrien looked angry. "What do you mean, my stupidity? Marinette's just a friend."

That's it. He's _fucking_ done.

"A friend who only sutters and loses the ability to speak around one person, AKA you?"

Adrien crossed his arms defensively. "It's not just me who she's like that with—"

"You were the only one she danced with at Chloe's party; don't you find that a _bit_ strange?"

"No one else asked her—"

"She said no to Nathaniel because she was crushing on someone else—"

"That was probably Luka." Interrupted Adrien, but he wasn't too sure of himself.

Plagg nodded. "You would be right, except for one problem… MARINETTE JUST MET LUKA A FEW MONTHS AGO, IDIOT!"

Plagg was waiting for the kid to retaliate, but Adrien didn't.

Instead he sank to the floor, placing his hands on the side of his head.

"Marinette… likes me?" He said in a whisper.

"And I like cheese." Muttered Plagg, floating down in front of Adrien's face. "Can we stop stating the obvious?"

Adrien just kept staring wide-eyed at the floor. "Marinette likes me?"

"Great, I broke him." Plagg said, feeling slightly bad. He did not expect this reaction.

"What do I do Plagg?" Adrien's head snapped up. "She's one of my best friends! How am I supposed to act like I don't know?"

Plagg shrugged. "That's up to you, kid." He went to sit on Adrien's knee. "You could… now correct me if this is impossible… _ask her out?_ God kid, you will never cease—GAH!" Plagg got cut off when Adrien stood up suddenly, heading for his bed.

"Where the heck are you going?" Asked Plagg as Adrien grabbed his bookbag off his bed and ran for the bedroom door.

"Not sure yet; I'll tell you when I figure it out." He was reaching for the door handle when Plagg flew in front of the knob, confusing the boy.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked.

"You really think your father would let you out today?"

Adrien smiled. "You're right."

"PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

**OOC? Probably; I made Plagg act like what us fellow fans would've done in his situation.**

**I'm debating whether to make a part two or to leave this open ended. If you do want a part two, make sure you tell me what you want me to put in it!**

**Remember to leave a review!**


End file.
